Rebellion of the Sirens
by bluebarnowl
Summary: You'd think you'd know the old tales of sirens. But you don't. Four sirens have moved into Burgess and are searching for a meal of vanity. They feed upon the admiration and flesh of humans, especially males. And they will take out the Guardians to gain control of anything. Except for one of the sirens, who just wants to sing for singing's sake. CANCELLED!
1. Prologue

_Music is everywhere._

_Music is a gift._

_Music is a lifestyle. _

_But, above all, music is a message. _

_It connects to the soul, influences our feelings, and can help us express our true selves. _

_And those who realize music's true purpose in their lives, are, truly, a rare breed. _

_But there are those in the world who will misuse the privilege of music._

* * *

**_Night in Burgess, Pennsylvania. . . _**

_Silence. _

_Everywhere it was just silent. Children were happily sleeping and dreaming the night away. Houses were locked and secured, not a single grain of dust out of place. _

_Soon, an eerie fog started to roll in. The snow lying upon the cold ground was becoming invisible in the misty night air. _

_A young, teenage boy, probably 17 at most, strolled quietly around a corner. He had a black hoodie over his face, and was on his cellphone. He had just now noticed the fog and started walking slower. _

_Then he stops. _

_He feels like. . . he wasn't alone. He looked around, though it was hard with the increasing thickness of the fog. "Hello?!" He called out._

_Nothing._

_He kept walking, now completely alert and wary of his invisible surroundings. The silence was eerie and disturbing, making him even more paranoid. Then, after 5 agonizing moments of wondering aimlessly through the fog, he heard it._

_A girl's voice. _

_But she wasn't talking, she was singing. _

_Her beautiful, unforgettable voice. It warmed his heart and curled around his ears, even without music. It reached a crescendo so sweet that his heart broke a little, and as her song finally, finally, touched perfection, her voice was suddenly clearer than he had ever heard before.  
_

_He froze, the song momentary pausing so abruptly that the silence almost hurt.  
__  
But her voice played on. His heart began to hammer in his chest, and he was statue-still for a long ten minutes before he practically broke into a full-speed run through the fog. Her voice seemed to echo everywhere, but became distant whenever the boy stopped an tried to listen for more. _

_"Please wait! I want to hear you sing! It's so. . . Amazing!" He called out. _

_The voice continued to evade him until suddenly it stopped. That was when he stopped. The air became colder and his feet made squishing noises as he stumble around, trying to regain his composure. _

_"Please! Keep singing!" He begged. _

_Then she appeared, through the fog like an angel emerging from everlasting darkness. _

_Her golden skin shimmered and radiated against her red halter dress. Her long, apple red hair was curled down to her waist. It flowed in waves to adorn her perfect, glowing, porcelain-like gold skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. _

_"Hello, there." She said with a voice that made the boy fall to his knees in the mud._

_"Please keep singing." He said in a long sigh. _

_"Of course." She smiled so brightly at him. "But I need to ask you something."_

_"Anything, just name it!" _

_"Are you hungry?" _

_He was confuse by her question. "No, I just ate." _

_"Good. Because I am. . ." She hissed as her eyes turned blood red. . ._

* * *

_A scream was all that was heard before blood-chilling **CRUNCH **echoed through the forest. _

_It was the fifth time that December that an incident like this had happened. _

* * *

**Opinions! This idea popped straight into my head after I watched Sinbad! (The Disney version). **

**This is just a prologue. **


	2. Jill the Ripper?

**Since there are sirens in this fanfic, this is going to be a _musicaaaal! _I'm going to leave signals like: * for one song, ** for the second song, and you get the idea.**

**I'll put something like this *= (Chapter's Song) and you people go to YouTube and listen to it while you read the fanfic. So when you see the signals, that's when you go look up the song.**

**First song * = Sotanshi kaoru wada. **

* * *

Jack Frost flew through town at high speeds. It had been so long since he was home, whatnot with his new "Guardian" position. He hadn't worked out the details, but he knew he took his responsibilities seriously.

And those responsibilities included: bringing winter to the world, having fun, bringing fun to kids, and having the time of his entire immortal life.

Life for him has never been better.

Of course he would be visiting his first and favorite believer, Jamie Bennett. He flew across streets and heavy traffic, bringing a large, freeing gale behind him. He flew towards the statue area, where Jamie and his friends usually met up. But. . .

No one was there. There was no one in sight at all.

The atmosphere in the town was different, as well. It wasn't the: '_Everyone is gone because they're busy_' kind of feeling, it was the: '_Everyone is gone because they're scared_' kind of feeling.

"Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed throughout the town.

He began to worry. It had been a year since they'd battled Pitch Black, aka the Boogeyman. He was eventually overtaken by his own fearlings and disappeared under the Earth for good. Or, was he?

"Jamie!" Jack shouted as he bolted towards Jamie's house. He flew as fast as he could. A thick rush of wind followed him. He was relieved when he saw the 12 year-old boy in his room, doing his homework. Jack lightly tapped on the window to get the boy's attention.

Jamie looked up from his homework and smiled when he saw Jack. He rushed over to open his window.

"Hey, Jack. Where've you been?" He asked.

"Around." Jack said quickly before getting to the matter at hand. "Why aren't you and your friends outside?"

Jamie's face darkened. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Jamie ran over to his desk and grabbed a newspaper. He handed it to Jack who was a little dumbstruck and shocked by the title:

_**Jill the Ripper?  
5th Boy Slaughtered This Month**_

The article went on to tell about a 17 year-old boy was found dead near Jack's pond. His heart, left lung, larynx, and tongue were ripped out through his-

Jack skipped that part and went to the other details.

All of the 5 victims were male, adolescent, found in the woods near Jack's pond, and in the same condition as the recent victim. The only lead they have is the lipstick prints on the foreheads of the victims, indicating that the killer is a female.

"They shut down school until they can catch the guy. And our parents are going insane with worry." Jamie said. "My mom won't let us outside the front gates."

"When did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Last night."

Jack handed Jamie the newspaper back.

"You can keep it, I don't want to read the rest of that." Jamie said. Surprised, Jack folded up the newspaper and put it into his pocket.

"Do you think the killer likes the pond for a reason?" Jamie asked. Jack thought for moment and looked out into the forest.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. See ya, later Jamie." Jack said as he flew off.

* * *

Jack waited patiently up in the trees. Night had fallen almost three hours ago and he was going around town to look for anyone suspicious. He knew he needed to protect these kids (especially since he took an oath), and he was going to take that very seriously.

But everything was empty. Stores, streets, neighborhoods. Just nothing but snow and the wind and the policemen who were taking double shifts to patrol the town 24/7.

It was going to be a long night. The wind howled as the snow drifted to the ground. Smoke rose from houses and faded as they rose higher into the sky. The stars shone brilliantly, like a thousand diamonds shining against a flashlight.

Jack was alert and ready to strike. But maybe a little too ready.

Anything that moved or caught his attention would be frozen instantly. Then when he realized his mistake, he would be thankful that no one else was around to see him mess up.

But then something did move in the shadows. Jack held his breath and his staff. He didn't want to shoot the wrong thing.

Again.

It was a figure, tall and slender, wearing a black cloak and black winter boots as it ran through alleys. '_Could this be the killer?_' Jack thought to himself. He flew into the air and followed the figure as it ran through the town, going to an unknown destination. He landed on the sidewalk just a few feet behind him and ran after him.

He knew it wouldn't work, but he tried it anyway, "Hey! Stop!"

Surprisingly, the figure heard him and stopped dead in their tracks. It turned around an brought down the cloak that shielded _her _face.

And the first thing Jack noticed, was her eyes.

Her almond-round, vividly purple eyes. They almost looked like Tooth's eyes, but these were a bit darker and stood out against her long black eyelashes. They matched her young, heart-shaped face. Full red lips fell right under her cute button nose.

Her hair? It was shoulder length, in a braided coronation bun, and it was a beautiful bluish-black raven color. Then, there was her skin. Her skin was literally as white as the snow around her, and it was flawless. She wore a long purple dress with purple heels. Around her neck sat a black velvet, amethyst jeweled necklace.

She was gorgeous and looked around 16 years-old.

"Wow." He breathed.

Jack realized that she was staring right back at him. He immediately felt like an idiot and blinked to make at least some of the awkwardness go away. They stood in silence for a few agonizing moments.

Then the girl replaced her hood and kept running. Jack was stunned by what he just saw for a moment before coming back to his senses and running after the girl.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" Could she see him? Did she believe in him? Maybe she just heard something else and tried looking around for it.

She kept running, occasionally looking behind her and frowning. Could she be frowning at Jack? There was no one else around, so what was going on?

Jack wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into a streetlight pole. "Ow!"

The girl stopped and looked back in concern. Her hands covered her mouth when she saw Jack laying daze on the concrete. All around them, a thick fog was starting to swirl and claw its way through the streets.

The girl looked from the fog to the boy and back to the fog again. She sighed angrily, took the weird sheperd's crook-staff into her hand, and grabbed Jack by his arms, pulling him off the street and into a boarded up apartment building at the end of the street. The fog drew closer and closer. The air became heavy as the girl pulled Jack inside and slammed the door.

Though the windows were broken, the fog remained on the outside of the building as it grew thicker. Nothing floated inside and nothing was heard from outside of the white mist.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred for a split second before coming back into focus.

He was inside an old decaying bedroom. He layed down in the middle of the floor as he gathered his memories. He remembered chasing something and then running, rather flying, into something.

He sat up and felt his forehead. A large bump sat at the base of his temple, throbbing to no end. He felt around for his staff, suddenly feeling naked without it. He laid his hand on it a few feet away from him.

"What was I chasing?" Jack asked aloud.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice outside side of the room.(*) It was a girl's voice. The door was wide open, letting her sweet voice flow through. She was singing, though the song had no words.

Her voice was so beautiful, he couldn't even describe it as it flowed into his ears like a river of honey. The voice was soon accompanied by a harp, with such a beautiful melody of strings.

His curiosity was piqued and he crept out of the room. He was on the second floor as he came out onto the balcony and looked down.

It was the girl he was chasing.

She was playing a silver harp, while singing a beautiful melody.

She was smiling so brightly. Jack felt something move in his chest, but he was pretty sure it was just gas. He snook closer to the ledge of the balcony to get a better vantage point.

Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best idea.

His hand slipped off the edge of the wooden boad, causing him to lose his balance. He flipped over and crashlanded on an old rotting table, causing him so much back pain. He also managed to startle the girl, who had stopped singing to look at the clumsy winter spirit.

After a few awkward seconds Jack cracked a smile and laughed, "Nice song."

The girl then shared a smile with Jack and blushed, "Thanks."

Jack felt his heart beat faster at the softness of her voice. The moonlight peeking through the holes of the ceiling glistened against the girl's raven hair. Her purple eyes glowed in the dark.

"So. . . I'm Jack." Jack hopped off the table and bowed to the girl.

"I'm Cadence." The girl smiled, revealing teeth as white her own skin.

'_Tooth would go crazy for her teeth._' Jack thought. He instinctively rubbed the back of his head. "So, how are you able to see me? I never thought a human teenage girl would ever believe in me." _  
_

Cadence gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about? I'm not human." As soon as Cadence said that she covered her mouth as if she were trying to preserve oxygen.

"You're not human?" Jack leaned back in surprise. Cadence shrank down and turned her face away from Jack.

There was something about Jack that made Cadence trust him. She knew from the moment they looked into each other's eyes, he was not an ordinary boy. Which was why she ran.

"So, if you're not human, then what are you?" Jack asked.

Cadence thought for a moment. She took a deep breath. "It's kind of hard to explain. But in simple terms I'm a-"

She was interrupted by a pounding at the decaying front door. "Cadence! I know you're in here!"

Cadence got a look of horror on her face.

"Who's th-" Cadence pressed her hand over Jack's mouth.

"What do you want, Euphony?!" Cadence shouted.

"I have tonight's dinner~!" The lovely voice rang out. Jack blacked out there for a moment, one moment he was sitting and then he was tackled to the ground by Cadence. Her hand was still covering his mouth, muffling his grunt as he fell to the ground.

"Stay down and cover your ears." Cadence hissed in his ears.

Jack did as he was told while Cadence headed toward the door. Her purple dress ruffled as she walked and swayed her hips. Jack immediately felt ashamed of himself for thinking of scandalous thoughts of a girl he just met.

She opened the door to reveal a hooded figure. Jack could tell that the figure was taller than Cadence and probably older by its height. She carried a basket with a cloth draped over its contents, with what looked like red wine staining the cloth.

Or at least, Jack hoped that was wine.

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the lair." Cadence told the figure named Euphony.

Euphony ws silent for a moment before speaking, "I expect you home for singing practice, **tonight**! I have very big plans for this town."

"Okay! See you at home." Cadence said.

Euphony glanced inside of the house. But luckily, Jack's figure was blocked by a coffee table. He hadn't removed his hands from his ears so he had no idea what they were saying.

Eventually, Euphony had left and Cadence closed the door. She turned and slid down against the door with a horrific expression on her face.

She said something to Jack, which he didn't realize it was for him. Cadence rolled her eyes and reached for Jack's hands that were still covering his ears.

"You can put your hands down now." Cadence said after she removed Jack's hands from his ears.

Jack blushed when he felt Cadence's warm hands on his freezing cold hands. When was the last time he felt heat?

"You need to get out of this town." Cadence told him in a sharp tongue.

"What?"

"Get out of this town. There's no time to explain!" Cadence was shoving him towards the back door.

"What is-" Jack was interrupted as Cadence slammed the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the weak ending! I ran out of creativity and energy for this ending! I will work on this more, I'm in my "Siren mode" right now, so I probably won't be updating on any other story except for this one for a while. The cover picture shows what the sirens look like. I made twins!**


	3. Magic Mirror

*** = Magic Mirror - English version by Sir Hamnet. This is an awesome vocaloid song.**

**Also when you see something like this: (#) It means to pause the song, because the rest of it will be used later in the rest of the fanfic.**

* * *

Cadence made it back to the lair very quickly. She didn't know what Euphony meant by '_big plans_', but she knew it wasn't nice.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she was scared of Euphony's temper, which had an extremely short fuse.

Anyway, the lair was hidden by a veil of magic. It could only be found by a keen eye and belief in magic. It was in the rocky cliffs near Jack's pond. It may look like a large pile of rocks, but that's because the magic had hidden the door.

It was arched and wooden, with a silver door handle. When Cadence opened the door, a warm breeze hit her. The hallway to the main room of the lair was short and carved out of rock. The main room itself was like a cave.

It was circular and large, with four doorways spread apart from each other. In the middle sat a large firepit surrounded by stones, letting the orange light dance along the cave walls. The fire crackled menacingly, throwing out angry sparks that rose and fell like graceful dancers.

"Welcome home, Cadence." Two voices said in unison.

Two figures sat beside the fire. Twins, in fact.

"Hello Harper, hello Piper." Cadence greeted.

Harper and Piper looked exactly the same. Ebony skin with short green dresses, baby blue eyes, and brown hair in two braided pigtails each, they were creepily in sync with each other.

They sat on either side of the fire.

"She's Piper," The twin on the left said.

"She's Harper." The twin on the right said.

Still totally confused on who was who, Cadence just said, "Whatever."

Cadence went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Her room wasn't much, just a simple square room with a twin-sized bed and large comforter and a bathroom to herself.

Musical instruments from around world were spread out. Cadence couldn't help but collect at least one instrument from any place they had visited, even though Euphony insisted that Siren's did not need instruments to sound beautiful.

Cadence didn't care about how she sounded, but she loved hearing the sounds the instruments made. He couldn't get enough of it. No two intruments were the same.

A golden harp from Athens, Greece, a Konghou from Hiroshima, Japan, a saxophone from New Orleans, Louisiana, and etc.

On the far side of the room, a window sat comfortably, letting in the pale moonlight. Cadence walked over to the portable acustic piano from London and kicked off her heels.

Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind to summon her magic. While Sirens are most known for their singing, they also know the basic skills of magic. Cadence mostly used hers for levitating things and playing different instruments at once.

She was going to play the piano herself, while the drums, xylophone, violin, and tambourine played themselves.(*) She played the first few keys to get a feel the song, before singing the lyrics.

_In the highest parts of this house, there's a tiny room way in the back,  
__But no one ever goes there, and nobody bothers to ask,  
__What lies behind the closed door? It's a lonely world of emptiness,  
__Save for a fragile little girl, who dreams of happiness,_

_And then it happened one day - everything was unexpected,  
__Inside the dusty old mirror, was, instead, a boy reflected,  
__He said he was a magician, that wishes were his specialty,  
__I wonder how I felt that time, when he looked and smiled at me,_

The room erupted in harmony.

_And it seemed that all the wheels and gears of fate, began to turn starting that day_  
_I wondered if I were to call you my first "friend" would it be okay?_  
_Now I hesitantly reached and placed my hand, against the mirror over yours and_  
_It all began (the flow of magic) "Won't you please say my name-"_

_From the fingers touching mine, _  
_I could hear your voice for the first time,_  
_Overflowings me with such feelings, _  
_I couldn't stop the tears from falling,_

_And if only we could stay, _  
_Just like this for the rest of our days,_  
_Inside an empty world alone by myself, _  
_Everyday hoping that I'd meet someone else,_

_Until the day I finally felt,_  
_The warmth of your hand,_

The world around Cadence melted as she lost herself in the story of the song. She would often used songs to express herself or tell stories, rather than lure someone to their death. (#). There was a knock at her door. The instruments fell to the ground as Cadence lost her concentration.

"WHAT?!" She yelled at the door. Euphony walked in nonchalantly with an angered expression. Cadence immediately backed down in fear of angering her leader.

"Dinner is ready." Euphony said calmly, but you could sense a hidden irritation.

* * *

Cadence poked her dinner with a fork. She was given a teenage boy's lung, which she didn't find very appetizing.

"Ugh. We hate eating teenage boys!" Harper and Piper said at the same time. "They aren't ripe enough."

"Quit complaining. Adult men haven't believed in us for over 1,000 years, we have to use what we can." Euphony commanded as tools bite of her heart. "Cadence eat your lung, don't play with it." She sounded like a mother scorning her children as they sat around the fire pit.

Cadence just kept poking it, resisting the urge to release the bile that was threatening to climb her throat. Sirens didn't need to eat since they were immortal, but they had eat certain part of a human boy's anatomy to keep their sirenic voices. But since Cadence never truly ate human flesh, she never had, and probably never will, get her true "Sirenicy" voice. It's not that she didn't want it, but she didn't want to hurt any innocent people in the process, much less eat their flesh.

"Grrrr!" Euphony growled, "My heart is cold!"

'_And she noticed this just now?_' Cadence sneered inside her head. Though she wasn't a genius, she was smart enough to not get on Euphony's bad side.

"No matter." Euphony continued. "I have a plan for this town. Since Pitch Black was defeated a year ago, the Guardians have been calming down."

"Why should we care about the Guardians and this backwater town?" Harper and Piper asked, once again, in unison.

'_How do they do that?_' Cadence thought.

"Will you two shut up and let me finish?!" Euphony snapped. Her razor sharp fingernails began to grow into talons as her anger increased. But she was able to calm down and her talons retreated back into her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"As I was saying," She continued, "It's only a matter of time before the Guardians suspect the activity in this town. And we can't have them going around and killing our sister and brother sirens when they show up for the Centennial Siren's Meeting in a few weeks. So we need to distract the Guardians with something that will make our little "_accidents_" look like a bug on a windshield."

"How will we do that?" Cadence sarcastically sighed.

"I'm glad you asked, Cadence. Because this plan involves you." Euphony smirked.

"Wha-Me?" Cadence nearly jumped out of her seat. Euphony never actually included Cadence in anything. She was just expected to obey her leader's orders.

"Yes. I need someone who looks innocent and will follow my orders to a 'T'." Euphony said, before glancing at the twins. "And who won't try giving anyone some "special medicine"." The twins creepily smiled to each other, sending a chill down Cadence's spine.

"I need something that only the Guardians themselves know where to find it. We're going to be taking over this dump, and I need that object."

"What am I supposed to do?" Cadence shrugged.

"Seeing as how you had one of the Guardians in that little music house of your, I was thinking you could work on your seduction skills."

Cadence gulped. "You saw him?"

"It wasn't hard. Jack Frost is quite noticeable." Euphony glared at Cadence

"JACK FROST!?"The twins shouted. The twins wouldn't deny that they had a tiny little crush on the Prince of Winter. They had little heart shapes in their eyes.

'_How could they not, he's gorgeous!_' Cadence shouted in her had. '_Wait. . . What did I just say?_'

"Yes, it seems Cadence was able to lure the newest Guardian into that little house she always goes to." Euphony folded her arms across her chest.

The twins squealed and ran up to Cadence as she tried to run away.

"How did you do it? What did he taste like? Was he as gorgeous as they say he is?"

"GIRLS!" Euphony snapped her fingers and the twins obediently sat back down.

"Jack may now be a Guardian, but he's still the childish oaf he's always been. Which would make it easier for Cadence to handle him." Euphony raised an eyebrow towards the youngest member. "You will do it right?"

"Uh..." Cadence tried to find her voice.

When she didn't answer quickly enough, Euphony opened up her slick and glossy-leathered wings spreading apart like that of a demon straight from the bowels of Hell itself. (She's not wrong there).

Cadence quickly answered,"Yes!"

"Good." Euphony closed her wings, which magically disappeared until she needed them again. All siren's have wings, but only those who are like Euphony, who have earned their "Sirenicy" voice. "Now here's what I want you do. . ."

* * *

The moon's light piereced through the cracks of the siren's cave. Manny could hear everything the wicked Euphony was saying.

He knew he needed to warn the Guardians of the impending threat. But he couldn't say anything about Cadence. Euphony or the Guardians would try to kill her.

Manny had a special plan for Cadence.

The key to keeping her safe from the wrath of Euphony and the Guardians. . .

Was putting her and Jack together.

* * *

**Ha ha! Got another chapter! And it's only been like, what, a few days since the last?**


	4. Important

_Bluebarnowl sits in the doctor's office with her loyal fanfic watchers._

_Everyone is on edge. They were waiting for the answer of why this author has been so distant._

_The air was dense with anxiety and everyone was filled with suspense. The watchers jumped when the door swung open with the doctor walking._

_"What's the result?" Bluebarnowl asked, with tension filling her voice._

_"I'm afraid, it's bad news." The doctor said grimly? Every person in the room sucked in there breath. "You have a severe case of. . ." The doctor paused with sad eyes._

_"WHAT?! What's wrong with her?!" (Username) yells. _

_"A severe case of WRITER'S BLOCK!" _

_(All gasp)! _

_(Username) fainted on the floor. _

_"How long do I have?" Bluebarnowl asked with watery eyes. _

_"That's the thing. We don't know. It may take a few weeks, a couple of months at most!" The doctor said. "But in the time being, I think it would be best for you to go on. . . _Hiatus_." He shivered at the last word. _

* * *

**So in conclusion, I must leave, for the sake of my fanfic creativity and motivation!**

**I will miss you dearly, but I'll still be on, to read other fanfics and to try to keep my work so far from being deleted. **

**But for now, I must retreat to the shadows. (Walks backwards into the darkness).**

**(Username): We can still see you!**

**Me: No you can't! **


	5. Critical Announcement

**Okay, I know people are wondering when I'll be updating my two fanfics: Rebellion of the Sirens and The Story of Sapphire and the White ****Nightfury. **

**But, with my whole life changing and whatnot, and moving over the summer, I've completely forgotten where I was going with these stories. Sorry, guys and gals. **

**My life is messed up.**

**So, I'm, regretfully, announcing that I'm going to cancel these fanfics. (Foxy jumps at me and I scream!) **

**BUT BEFORE YOU THROW SHARP POINTY OBJECTS AT ME AND TRY TO KILL ME, I HAVE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I might me making a Rise-Of-The-Brave-Tangled-Dragons crossover fanfic from both of these stories! (6 am children cheering!)**

**I still have the ideas for the Sirens and Cadence but I want it to be different, and more diverse than just with the ROTG fandom. **

**But I won't take down the stories until I've posted at least the first or second chapter of the new story.**

** I'm also welcome to any ideas any of you may want to share. Just PM me what you have and I'll see what I can do, and don't worry, I'll give credit! **

**So, yeah, it could be an AU or I could make it into a sequel of the ideas that Hiccup is the spirit of Autumn, Merida is Summer, and Rapunzel is Spring fandom story-theory. I don't know, I'll think of something and whatever fits will fit. **

**So, goodbye for now.**


End file.
